


Mother's Gifts - Day 2

by Glimare



Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Dick drops by, finds a few birds, and quotes Princess Bride. Damian's confused.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210
Kudos: 27





	Mother's Gifts - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Bit later out than I wanted but work tends to throw ideas out windows. Day two. Enjoy!

Dick was just dropping by to see if he could pester Alfred into telling him what the 100% official Waynes wanted for Christmas. He was not expecting to hear cooing. Gingerbread cookie in his mouth, he investigated where the sound was coming from. His munchy nearly fell out as he stared at the cage in the parlor. Two perfectly white birds were sitting in it merrily. Thing was, they weren't there last time he visited. And that was three days ago.

"What the..."

"I see you've met Aphrodite and Adonis." Damian walked in from behind, carrying a book about birds under his arm. Titus trotted in behind him. The young man just gaped at him.

"Aphrodite and Adonis?" He heard some chirping and jerked his head around to another corner. Was that a pear tree?!

"And that would be Willis. He's a partridge."

That made him look between the boy, the birds, and their respective perches very quickly. Seriously? "Um... did Bruce buy them?"

"No. Mother sent them." There was a slight air of pride in his voice, making Dick fight hard to control what was coming out his mouth.

"Which came first?" He had to know. Before he made any assumptions, he had to know what came first.

Damian pointed to the tree. "Willis. He came yesterday."

He fought to keep his mouth from twitching as he pointed to the golden cage keeping two birds at bay. "Those wouldn't be turtle doves would they?"

"Yes..." The boy frowned at him, curious. "Grayson, why are you smiling?"

And he was trying so hard not to too. Who knew Talia had a sense of humor? He patted his baby brother on the head, grinning. "I'll tell you in eleven days. No, ten. That's if we get another fowl package tomorrow."

The kid scoffed as he pushed the hand away. "They are not addressed to you. Nor I. They're addressed to Father."

"I have no doubt," Dick stated, suppressing a snicker as he turned to leave. "After all, he is her 'twue wove'."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, Willis' name was an accident. Aphrodite and Adonis are not.


End file.
